Atlantis~*~
by Magpie Serenity
Summary: The title will explain it, but it is a crossover and will be a romance.. oo R&R!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Atlantis~*~  
Prologue  
  
Hello all! Another AR ficcie by me. I am so fascinated with things that deal with water, and I wanted to write a fic about it. I hope that you read this as you have read my previous fic which I am still writing. :p   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
rated pg-13 and the ficcie is by ~*~B*R*A~*~  
  
" " ~ indicates speaking or reference to  
' ' ~ indicates thinking or used sometimes as sarcasm  
( ) ~ indicates author's notes  
* * ~ indicates great expression  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
  
The King of the ocean waters gazed at all as he noticed that not only he would be in this war, but his subjects as well. He was the main king, but his subjects and advisors were a big part of the kingdom as well. So were his daughters, some a different mother, but all gorgeous. He took pride in all the daughters he had, eight daughters were the pride of he. His first daughter was Uranus, a beautiful daughter that controlled the winds of the sea. Neptune, goddess of the seas and oceans. Jupiter, the goddess of all the distant thunders, and the lightning that strikes. Mars, the firery daughter that didn't belong in the seas. She controlled the sea serpents' tounge that blew the liquid fire. His beautiful beauty, another goddess of the seas, controlled the artic ices and the galactic winds, Mercury was she. His quiet child of the dark, the swirling vortex of the whirl pools, the cause of the destruction of the dispicible humans, Saturn. Venus, still a goddess of love and all the beauty that was this ocean. She made the beautiful sea ferns grow, and the maidens fall in love. And now, a goddess all her own, his last daughter, his main pride and joy, had many names and no names.  
  
Artemis was her name, as was Selene, Serenity, Luna, and Selenity. Tsuki was her code, she made the stars shine through, and the tides sway on the ocean shores. She controlled what he could not, she disposed of what he dispised, and was a queen of the shores. She possessed all the charms of the seas and oceans, she loved all and cared to those who were gone from us all. She is the Queen of Atlantis. Princess of the Seas, and Emporess of the oceans. His beautiful daughter known as all the names of the moon, but refered to as more beautiful than the subject she was named after. She is all the goddesses reborn into one beautiful child.  
  
As King Titan watched the city of gold and silver, that was once lost under the seas, he heard his daughters in the distance. He cared for them all and wouldn't let a chance in firery hell, of the imposing enemy, harm a scale or skin on them. They all had the powers of the sea, and they all could be an animal of their chosing. Any animal that was of the sea, of course. As they all could change, or become what is most wanted in the world of humans, was a mermaid. Maidens they were, humans they were not. Though they came from the civilation of the humans, the humans let them rot in the seas that became their home. The sea took them in, the oceans gave them comfort. They could bring the air that Atlantis brought, but could have the oxygen the ocean exposed. They may have legs as a human, they may even have a resemblence to a human, but they were far and away from *ever* being a human.  
  
You see, the chaos in humans is what made them what they are. Their human instincts to dispose of what they do not understand, is what will kill their race. In all of the times, only Atlantis will prevail, and only he will rule. The oceans and seas will cover this earth, and make this planet a planet of nothing but blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
To the daughters of the sea  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis looked at her sibling. She laughed that twinkling laugh that seemed to make everyone stop in their tracks, or stop swimming. She started to swim as fast as she could to Uranus, she always protected her. She was her savior in all the oceans. Uranus held her arms open as Artemis swam to her. Mars, breathing the liquid fire, was chasing after her, her sea serpent tail thrashing wildly behind her. "ARTEMIS!!!" She roared in her slithery voice, "I will get you for thissss....." Artemis laughed and said, "Oh, silly silly Mars! When will you ever learn that the sea serpents bow to me too?" Mars's eyes turned a bright red color before she popped back to being a mermaid. Her eyes now a deep purple, "Tsuki, I don't understand you. How can everything bow down to you, when you had bowed down to them?" Artemis smiled at the nickname. "Because, Mars, They respect me. As all they respect you. They also bow down to you, dearest Mars." Mars smiled as Jupiter, her hair green at the moment, came swimming up. "Artemis, I just heard, the emporor of the gulf is here. Please come meet thy snobbish prince of nothingness!" Artemis giggled as Jupiter's wavy brown hair was there once again, swaying with the currents of the water.  
  
Artemis swam as fast as she could, she heard a voice behind her, "Tsuki, wait up. I would like to speak to you!" Artemis slowed down and stopped as the currents swilred around her, making her silverish-blonde hair float around her. She looked as she saw a person whom she loved dearly, "Hai, Leo? Is there something I need to know?" "Hai, my Majesty..." "No formalties, please." "As you wish, but there is to be a war!" Artemis's eyes widened. "With the humans of the land, Selene..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end prologue  
  
Artemis, Selene, Serenity, Tsuki, Selenity, Luna- Usagi  
Uranus- Haruka  
Mars- Rei  
Jupiter- Makoto  
Mercury- Ami  
Venus- Minako  
Neptune- Michiru  
Saturn- Hotaru  
  
That should explain to you people who couldn't figure it out. lol, I know you know who the people are. It just might be better to say who they were. So how do you like? Should I continue..... Yay or nay?? I like it, hopefully you will too. Review pleez..... ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	2. In the Beginnings of War........

~*~Atlantis~*~  
chapter 1  
  
Hello ppls! I want to thank you for the reviews. 10, that is very good. Or at least *I* think so. I want to say to Infinate Tenshi ~ Go ahead and write your Mermaid fic. I'm sure it will be nothing like mine, maybe better? That is all I have to say.. except REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Fic by: ~*~B*R*A~*~ rated pg-13  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 1  
  
Artemis didn't know what to say. A war, with the humans of the land? They surely wouldn't do such a thing. Nothing had happened that she knew of. "Leo, did anything happen that would cause a war with the humans? I mean, Atlantis is a city that originated there. How could that happen here?" Leo shook his head and said, "Artemis, you better go see your father. I will be waiting to hear all the details you will find out." "Hai.. Leo, I will."  
  
~*~At the City~*~  
Artemis changed into her 'human' form and walked to the palace. The buildings were made of coral reefs and gold. Old shells, and the treasures from the ships that they had sunk. She passed by the monument in the middle of the city. Their founder, "Titan the 1st". She had to thank him for the things she had now. She didn't want to thank him, she didn't want the things she had now.  
  
As she walked up to the palace, the guards bowed to her and she complied by curtisying to them. As she walked in, a flurry of the sea wind, changed her shells and seaweed skirt, to those of a beautiful sequin gown of glitter and glitz. It was the colour twilight blue, with a split up the skirt on the side.   
  
Her bare feet not making a sound, she ran as swift as the wind to the throne room. She stopped as she reached an ornate gold door with intricate carvings of sea gods and goddesses on them. Titan was in the middle of it all. Commanding all the smaller figures with his arms outspread. All the Titans looked the same, but only one had the compassion of a true king. King Titan the 10th. Her father, their king now. He is the most beloved king of all, to which all the subjects compassion had fallen to Artemis. She wanted nothing more than to be a peasant girl, swimming with the fish all day long. But now, that she was the king's daughter, she knocked on the door and entered with the elagance of all the goddesses she was.  
  
"Daughter, how I am glad to see you. Please, come stand before me and show me your beauty!" King Titan boomed from the throne. Artemis complied and walked to stand before him. She bowed deeply, her silverish-blonde hair tumbeling down her back and face. "Stand, Serenity! I need you not to bow to me," Titan said. Artemis stood and said, "Father, there is to be a war with the humans! How so? When did they discover our existence? They believed Atlantis to be a myth," Artemis said. Titan smiled down at her. "I understand that your passion is all about discovering where we originated, but, my dear daughter, they discovered our existance because of a pirate that works for him, discovered Atlantis when he was doing a 'mission' of his. I understand that his power could rival mine, but not yours."  
  
Artemis gasped slightly, then said, "Father it is not my wish, nor my sister's wish, but I shall do what is needed to save Atlantis, my kingdom." Titan smiled at her, sorrow in his eyes. He did not want his daughters to be exposed to this, especially not Artemis, she was too pure, too sweet. Too innocent.  
  
"Serenity, Emporer Endymon and his father is here. I believe Endymon would like to see you more than I. But be kind towards this gentle stranger, who just may be a sea serpant," Titan said. "Father, I control the sea serpants' tounge. He dare say a word to me, the fire will be upon him as the dolphins upon the threats," Artemis said. "I have taught you well, Serenity, never succumb to those who are nothing." "Hai, Father!"  
  
~*~To Emporer Endymon~*~  
"Good Afternoon, Emporer Endymon. I am pleased to see you once again," Artemis said. "Why, dear Selene, I am astounded at how much you have matured. I believe you are now worthy of my presence," Endymon said. "No, no, no Endymon.. I believe you are mistaken. I could never be worthy of your presence. So, I shall leave you now, to find a better suiter than I," Artemis said as she ran off to the oceans, to swim with the dolphins as a dolphin.  
  
Uranus was talking with her sister, Neptune... "Neptune, I understand there is to be a war. What shall we do? I need not worry about Artemis, I feel that she will save us all, but she doesn't comprehend our buisness. I want her to feel at ease when the war doesn erupt on the ocean floors," Uranus said. Her silverish sandy hair swaying as the currents of the sharks above them circled. Neptunes auqa marine hair, stayed still. It rested on her shoulders as the waves went through them. She controlled the waves as well as the currents. "I don't know, Uranus. I feel as if Tsuki might save us all, but she will need our help. What of the others, I know that they control as much as we, in the different prosepects. The tides of the moon are with us, but for how much longer, I know not." They sat in a compatible silence for the remainder of the time they were there. The sharks never bothering them once.  
  
Jupiter was throwing discs of power at the imposing threat of a ship. It caught fire and the storms of the dry caught and finished the ship of fish eaters. Their opinion of life was low, and Jupiter knew that you needed to give back to what you took. "All of my kinships, I give you the bodies of those, who have taken the ones you love. I pray to the God Zues himself, that he grants a sea goddess her wish." As the ship sank, many of the bodies were trying to get away from the burning ship. Jupiter held no compassion for such, so she struck the boat with her lightning of water, and the boat exploded apart, sending the dispicable humans hurtaling to the water. "Good Riddence to a soon to be non-existent race," Jupiter said as she swam off, her dragons tail striking out to the debris of the wreck.  
  
Mars had the liquid fire of the ocean catch the damned thing to more flames. As the planks of wood floated to the ocean floor, the serpants tounge struck it with such force, that the firery Mars smiled in responce. She didn't care of the humans that came to reak havoc on Atlantis. This is a war they would win, the already sank to the ocean bottom once, they couldn't do it again. As she saw the Jupiter, hidden in the murky depths, blew apart the life boat carrying the humans, she smiled as each of them hit the water with an impact to kill. "Hopefully that is what it did," Mars hissed in her serpant's tounge.  
  
Hotaru came up next to Mars and said, "I will be the death of the humans, I will be the destruction of their world. I am the death to all." Mars smiled in responce, but she said, "Do not, I repeat, do NOT let Tsuki or Venus see you or I doing this. It will be 'our' death if they do see us doing this." "I know how to be careful, Mars dearest, but do you," Saturn said as she disappeared with the currents. Mars turned into the magical breeze that Atlantis had, "I am right behind you."  
  
Mercury knew what she must do to win this war. She would melt some of the artic to cover the world in water. "I will be the one to break Tsuki's hear. I know not what to do. If only the Queen of the Earth would respond to us, I would understand." Mercury wept silky tears of ice as a voice spoke to her, "Mercury, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything. Save them, Mercury. Go to the Land and become a form of them. Become what you want to learn about." Mercury looked around for the voice and said, "If you are who I think you are. I believe and trust you, but Your Majesty, please stop this war." "Mercury, I won't lie to you. Selenity will save you all, but she needs what you could bring. Wait.. your sisters already brought them. Just go to the Land and find me. I don't know about this yet, this is the spirit of I. You will know me when you see me. Good Luck.. Ami," the voice said as it floated off.  
  
Artemis was looking at the burning ship with hurt eyes. She knew who did it, and what hurt even more, was that they were hiding from her, so she wouldn't know who did it. "Then I shall save them. I will go against the odds and save those who have done nothing. I hope that they will understand," Artemis cried out as she swam to the humans she could feel that were still alive. Venus had swum up beside her and said, "I shall help you, Selene. Believe me, I want this no more than you do." They both swam to the victams, there were five of them, and Artemis grabbed the two that were close together. Venus grabbed the other two that were close together. The one, that was inbetween the two groups opened his eyes and stood erect in the water. Artemis and Venus gasped as the figure swam towards them and said in a tounge humans weren't suppose to know, "Help me, please." The figure passed out before it could say anymore.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 1  
  
Do you like it? I liked it, and I wanted to wait til today to get it out. More fresh to type than I was yesterday. Well, please review, it would mean *tons* to me. Okie, I'm outie. Buh-bye! ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	3. What is Descending?

~*~Atlantis~*~  
chapter 2  
  
Okie... I am here to write another chapter of this fic that I must say is wonderful. lol, maybe not. But thanx a bunch n-e-wayz... well on with the fic.  
  
guess what... i dont own n-e-thing  
  
BY: ~*~B*R*A~*~ and is rated pg-13  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 2  
  
Artemis and Ahprodite swam to a deserted part of Atlantis. With their magic, they kept the humans alive, they took oxygen from the water, and had the humans breath it in. When they got to the city, they changed to their human forms. They carried the humans to a huge stone statue of a goddess that they knew existed, but not in the seas, she was in the heavens. Artemis tapped one long aqua coloured fingernail on the long hem on the stone dress of the statue and a trap door open on the other side of the statue, revealing stone steps descending even farther on the ocean floor.  
  
"Tsuki, how do you open the trap door? All you did was tap the hem of the dress," Aphrodite asked. "Because, Venus, the moon flows through me, and through me I open the door of a moon goddess," Artemis answered. They walked down the stairs, their magic carrying the humans down. Artemis and Ahprodite exhaled a breath when they descended the last step. It was large enough to hold the throne room of the palace. Aphrodite raised a hand, and glided it from left to the right side of the room.   
  
Furnishings of gold and silver made the pictures. She made walls and seven doors. Five of the doors were the rooms for the pilots, which had bathrooms in them, one door held an outside entrance of Atlantis. It showed them the whole of the ocean with out being killed from lack of air, unless they were magical in their own ways. The last door was a sliding door, it was the entrance to the kitchen. The living room had two couches and three easy chairs. Artemis raised her eyes at Aphrodite and she giggled nervously. "What? So I read a lot of books.. so sue me." Artemis giggled and put her cool hand on one of the humans forhead.  
  
She closed her eyes and looked into their dreams and their memories. She wasn't prying, just finding out what they liked so she could do their rooms. This one liked to have dark colours, and a desk. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the last room. She waved her hand as furnishings appeared. The room had a dresser and a mirror. She left towels in the bathroom and other nessecities. Aphrodite put the human in there, and closed the door.   
  
Artemis went to the next human and looked into his mind. She gasped and quickly drew her hand away. Aphrodite hissed in responce, she was about to kill the human who dare hurt Artemis. Artemis shook her head, and went to the next room. She put a bookcase with many books on mythology and some on just a certain greek god. A lone Bible was put on the night stand. She made the bed a navy blue colour and the dresser was a dark oak. She put midnight blue towels in the bathroom. Aphrodite put the other human in there.  
  
Artemis went to the next human and felt his forhead. She smiled faintly and shook her head. She went to his room and put a straw mat in the middle of the room. She put a folded black comforter beside it, and a silver pillow on top of it. She put a practice mat on the wall, so he could take it down later. She put a night stand in the corner and put a gray chinese dragon figurine on top of it. It was twisting and curving up until it's flared head. She put black and silver towels on the dresser. She waved her hand on the door and 'Solitary Dragon' was put on the door in silver script. Aphrodite brought that human and layed him on the mat.   
  
The other human, she smiled at before she could even touch him. She touched his forhead and kissed his hand. Warth spread through him as he smiled in his unconscience state. She walked to the next room and waved her hand. A window appeared, showing the wildlife of the sea. She had the rooms painted a pale blue, and a piano put in the corner. On top of the piano was a violin. The comforter was a cream colour and the sheets were wheat coloured. She smiled as she put paintings of flowers and the sea all around his room. In the bathroom she gave him rich blue coloured towels. She walked out of the room as Aphrodite put this human in.  
  
The last human was laying there, on the couch. Artemis put her hand on his forhead. She saw the dream he was having, and it was when he was on the boat, jumping off into the water. She saw him swim towards a life boat, and started to pull other people in. The other person she saw was helping some of them swim and bringing them to the boat. The two young men had grasped the same person's hands at the same time. They pulled her up and she grinned evilly. It was Mars. Artemis hissed and Aphrodite came up next to her. She put her hand on Artemis's shoulder and saw what she saw. She gasped as she felt what these humans felt, when they saw their crew die. Artemis pulled her hand away, and Aphrodite stopped seeing and feeling the emotions of the human. Artemis, choking back tears, walked to the door and it swung open at her magical command. The room automatically held a bed with a periwinkle blue comforter. Forest green sheets, and forest green towels. There was a cypress dresser, painted to look like oak. Pictures of great beasts adourned the walls. Lions, tigers, cheetahs, leopards. The big cats of the earth. Aphrodite didn't have to put the human in there, he was in there when Artemis blinked her already teary eyes.  
  
Artemis and Ahprodite walked out of the trap door. As the door closed, Aphrodite went to the hem of the stone dress and tapped it. The trap door remained hidden, and she looked at Artemis. "Tsuki, it is okay. We can convince our sisters it is for the best. It will be okay, I promise." Artemis smiled in responce, then said, "I can't decide which one looks better. What about you, you are, after all, the great goddess of love. Ahprodite.." Venus giggled and said, "I shall only allow you to call me Aphrodite, as you so often do when we are alone. I'm glad that we are sisters." "Me too." They walked off to the ocean and once they stuck their hand into the water, they plunged into it and became a dolphin and a tiger shark.  
  
Mercury came above the surface of the water. Her natural blue hair glinting in the sunlight. Her hair was so long, it traveled past her mid back. The blue hair was so silky and soft, that when it hit the air, it was automatically dry. Mercury became the colour of the humans and walked on top of the water. She smiled as she glided, clad in nothing but a short navy blue 'summer dress'. As the humans called it. Her toe and finger nails were painted a midnight blue, and a silver anklet was around her ankle. Her eyes were so deep and profound with knowledge, that anyone who looked into her ocean blue orbs would drown in the depth of hidden secrets. She saw someone coming and she made herself the molecules of the air. They passed her without knowing. She hurried to the port of the city Auqa.   
  
As she stepped on the board walk from seemingly no where, no one seemed to notice. But when she laughed in joy at some children who were playing in the sand, everyone turned to see a goddess of the water. They gasped and cried with tears of joy. She wasn't sure what to call herself until she thought of the name the Queen of the Earth told her. "Hi, my name is Ami."  
  
Jupiter was swimming with the rainbow fish, (dont u luv that book?)while Mars was floating silently in a whirl pool of currents. Her, now a twilight purple, hair was swaying about her. Jupiter laughed as she noticed her hair was a slate blue. She swam towards Mars and threw a shell on her. It opened and out popped a pearl, right into her eye. Mars stood up, the water around her growing hot in tempeture. But then Rei stopped as she noticed that the heat of the water surrounding Jupiter and herself was far hotter than she would ever be able to get hers.  
  
Saturn felt it before Jupiter and Mars knew that the heat was upon them. Saturn popped up in front of Jupiter and Mars. "Swim.." was all Saturn was able to say before a voice behind her said, "Swim from what, Saturn?" and the voice said it with venom. Jupiter and Mars were staring, wide-eyed, at Artemis. Saturn turned around and she pushed down the scream that was in her throat.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 2  
so how yas like it? Sorry it has taken so long. I know that you are ready for more chapters, but that wouldn't be right would it? I mean, ya know, I have to keep you in suspence. Mayhaps you read it. I dunno... I could only hope. Review review! 


	4. In the Heat...

~*~Atlantis~*~  
chapter 3  
  
Okie minna... here is the next chapter... I hope you like it. I see that everyone is pleading not to make Artemis too vengeful. WHY NOT????? Oh well.. here it goes. I hope every one likes it. For future reference BTW.. I don't own SM/GW!!! So.. on any of my fics.. I won't put that. ^_^  
  
FIc By: ~*~B*R*A~*~ and is rated pg-13  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 3  
  
::recap::  
Saturn felt it before Jupiter and Mars knew that the heat was upon them. Saturn popped up in front of Jupiter and Mars. "Swim.." was all Saturn was able to say before a voice behind her said, "Swim from what, Saturn?" and the voice said it with venom. Jupiter and Mars were staring, wide-eyed, at Artemis. Saturn turned around and she pushed down the scream that was in her throat.  
  
Artemis was floating there, no water was surrounding her. She was in her human form, and her hair was black. It was standing on all ends, electricity sparking out into the water dome surrounding her. Her skin was a navy blue.. and her hands were a scaly red. Her eyes were also red, and the aura surronding her was a black colour. Saturn tried to smile, but couldn't force herself to seem like she was mocking Artemis. "Tsuki, what is the matter?" Mars laughed nervously. Artemis stuck her hand out and a bolt of lightning struck Mars. She was pushed back several meters by the force, but was unharmed.   
  
Artemis said in an icy voice that didn't fit her, "I can kill you with a flick of the wrist. That would have killed you Mars, had I not been controlling myself. You are protected, as long as this doesn't touch water." And she pointed to a jewel that was hanging around her neck on a fine silver chain. "Oh yes, it is water resistant, and responds just as well in water as it is doing now, but I made a deal. If it so much as touched water when I am mad, anyone whom I am mad at will die."   
  
The three of them gasped. "What did we do?" Jupiter asked. Artemis smiled a smile that shouldn't have been on her face. She grinned, and they noticed her teeth were the teeth of a piranah. Hey eyes started to glint to a yellow colour. "Don't act as if you don't know what you have done. I know what you have done. I don't need you to pretend that you don't." Saturn walked into the air pocket that Artemis was in. She quickly shifted to her human form.   
  
"I am death itself, Artemis. I can stop you and that jewel that father gave you. I am the strongest senshi.." and Saturn closed her eyes in thought. 'Where did senshi come from?' She didn't have much time to ponder this when she was knocked back into the water. She was so stunned, that she didn't convert into an animal of the sea. She took in a lung full of salt water, and she started to cough. Artemis waved her hand and Saturn was a shark. She looked greatfully at Artemis, but noticed that she wouldn't be able to turn back to anything without Artemis giving her consent.  
  
Jupiter and Mars were staring at Artemis in shock. "What has come over you?? You know there is to be a war, and this war we shall win!" "They have not declared war yet! Now it is for sure, because of your stupidity! Father didn't want the war as much as I didn't want it! Now you put the damned war into motion. You killed innocent lives, everyone has to eat, and so they were going to eat. Why must you be so blind as to see that we didn't need this. We are here, but if they discover us, don't you know that they will hunt us down until every jewel, every treasure, every person in Atlantis has been found or destroyed. If they know that they aren't just battling the life of the sea, if they know that they are battling something that is akin to them? We are doomed. I have to clear this up, I have to become everyone's savior because of your child like behavior!"   
  
During her tirade, Artemis slowly changed into her normal human form. Her teeth became normal, her skin was a rosy color now, and her hair was a silvery-blonde. Jupiter and Mars sighed. Saturn was still shaking, with rage or terror, we know not. Artemis waved her hand again, and Hotaru was free to change at will. Her eyes became black and she had swum away. Artemis sighed and said, "I shall kill you the next time you take another life in a battle that wasn't nessecary." They nodded their heads. They were in their mere forms, showing that they were the royalty. They swam off, to get as far away from Artemis as possible.  
  
Ami had been taken to a desolate part of Auqa. She didn't know what to say, these people wanted to worship her. They thought she a sea goddess. She looked at them, and said in a human tounge, "I have no idea what you are asking me to do. I am merely a human." And they laughed and shed more tears. Ami prayed that they would let her go. A little child, no more than eight, ran up to her and got on his hands and knees. "O-negai, Madame Ami.. please save us from the war. You came from the sea, please stop the legends from destroying us. It isn't our fault.." and the boy started to sob. Ami's heart went out to him. She bent down, and on bended knees she cradled the boy, trying to make his sobs succumb. She rocked him back and forth, shhing him to sleep. She gracefully stood up and handed the boy to the woman with navy, curly hair. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
They let Ami walk off, now that she had helped them in more ways than one. She walked down the street and saw that people were bowing their heads when she walked by. She giggled and she ran down the street, to where her premonitions were telling her to go. She needed to find the Queen of the Earth. She needed to make sure that the Land didn't start the war, or participate in it. She knew that Artemis would save the seas and waters. She knew that they would be able to do what needed to be done.  
  
Artemis went to see Aphrodite. She found her in the abandonned part of the town. She was sitting on the statue of the moon goddess. Artemis smiled and said, "Aphri.. I think that you look a little *too* eager." Aphrodite giggled and said, "Can we see them now? I want to see if they are awake!" "We have to be careful, they might see us as a threat. They may be disoriented." They nodded their heads solomenly. Artemis tapped the hem of the dress, and the entrance to the stairs opened. They walked down and once Artemis descended far enough, the door closed.  
  
Aphrodite first stepped onto the floor of the living quaters. She walked in and saw that she had stepped into a trap. A net had pulled her up, and she was hanging from the ceiling in a net. Her skin changed to the colour of marine, and her hair turned to a bright yellow. Her eyes were a navy blue colour. Four of the young men came bounding out, to see what they have caught. Only two came up to the net. One of them stood with a katana, with his arms folded across his chest. The fourth stood at the door way, his arms also folded, looking on with silent interest.  
  
Minako grinned, showing that her teeth were those of a fish. She spoke, and her voice sounded gurgaly. "Why must you always catch the saviours?" The humans looked at her with amusement, wondering if she was really pissed at being caught by her prisoners so easily? She moved her elbow on the net, showing that she had one sharp, yellow protruding fin that cut the rope with ease. She flipped out and landed on her bare feet. Her skin was starting to be covered with scales. Her skin turned orange and she laughed. "Did you think you could stop an Atlantian? I think not. You silly humans are all the same." "They all aren't the same," said a voice, and the five of them turned to see who it was.  
  
The fifth human was there, holding a hook out to Artemis's neck. She didn't move, she didn't breath. She went into a silent death, Venus noted. She turned back to a normal human. She frowned, and an unearthly sound filled the room. Her eyes held disinterest for this human who dared hurt Tsuki. She spoke in a fish tounge, "Why must you harm her?" "Because I can't remember clearly, if it was you or her who we pulled out of the water and attacked us, or the ones who saved us," he said in the exact same tounge. "That should answer your question. We saw you speak in the tounge of the aquatic.. and you saw us respond. The other would have spoken to you in a human tounge." He nodded and let Artemis go, who floated in the air, a navy blue and silver light surrounding her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 3  
  
Do you like? I like.. I hope you do to. I gave a few hints.. maybe you can figure them out. Well... review reveiw!! Ja ne, ~*~B*R*A~*~ ^_~ 


End file.
